No quiero perderte
by Valsed
Summary: Todo luce bien, pero por desgracia el destino nos pone pruebas. Yaoi TrowaXQuatre. -one shot-


**No quiero perderte**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre. POV Trowa

««»»

««»»

Te veo sonreír, esa sonrisa que tanto me fascina, te acercas hacia nosotros, veo tu sorpresa al ver que no vengo solo, hay mucho escándalo, escucho a Heero decir algo volteo y veo a un tipo armado, no puedo creer que haya gente aun que no quiera la paz, regreso mi vista hacia ti y me percato que ese tipo mira en la misma dirección que yo, me atemorizo al comprender lo que se propone.

Te detienes creo que por ver a Heero, Duo y Wufei correr hacia otra dirección, tu rostro muestra desconcierto, lo que me hace entender que aun no sabes lo que pasa, corro hacia a ti diciendo tu nombre, escucho un disparo, tu volteas hacia donde se origino tal estruendo; se de donde viene y no me detengo, veo tu rostro de temor y mi corazón se quiebra al ver salpicar sangre por tu pecho y espalda, tu cuerpo se contrae al sentir el invasor, grito con desesperación al ver cae tu frágil cuerpo.

He llegado a tu lado, aun hay esperanza tu corazón aun late, bajo tu cuerpo se ha formado un charco de sangre, te sujeto con firmeza, tu cuerpo aun esta caliente, te llamo, pero tus ojos no se abren, alguien toca mi hombro se que me hablan pero no me interesa solo quiero escuchar tu voz saber que estas bien, que fue una actuación, una mala broma, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero alguien se me acerca, quieren alejarte de mi lado.

-Trowa, suéltalo tienen que atenderlo- escuche la voz de Duo, y por fin te deje ir. Veo como te suben a una ambulancia, me preguntan si los acompaño, no me muevo, mis manos llenas de tu sangre me lo impiden no quiero verte así tan vulnerable, tan débil, una brisa en mi rostro me hace comprender que he derramado lagrimas, prueba fehaciente de cuanto me ha dolido, Quatre ¿por que?, quien se ha atrevido a dañar a un ser tan dulce, un ángel en la tierra.

««»»

Estas ahí recostado en la cama conectado a varias maquinas, el doctor no ha dado buenos pronósticos, pero que saben ellos de ti, yo se que te recuperaras, porque me lo prometiste, me prometiste estar a mi lado, no puedes dejarme ahora, con este dolor de saberte morir y ser testigo de ello.

Vienen a revisarte pero yo no me separo, sujeto tu mano con firmeza para que sepas que estoy ahí a tu lado, y no te soltare, pero tu no me sueltes, los chicos vienen todos los días, platican conmigo tratan de alegrarme y que me aleje de tu lado, ellos dicen que es por mi bien que podría enfermarme, que cuando despiertes te dolerá verme así, pero no quiero alejarme quiero ser el primero en ver tus aquamarinas cuando despiertes. Tu hermana también ha venido, me dice lo mismo, prometiéndome avisarme cualquier cambio, se nota que son hermanos, me ha convencido, prometo no tardar haré lo que me piden y regresare.

««»»

Han pasado mas días de lo estimado por los doctores, se los dije, les dije que no eras tan débil como les hacías creer a todos, hay esperanzas de que despiertes.

Quatre por favor despierta ya no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, tan dependiente de una maquina, yo quería que tu corazón me perteneciera y fueras a mi a quien te aferras para sobrevivir.

Tu rostro aun esta pálido, pero tus heridas ya están sanando, tengo fe de que eso signifique que pronto despertaras, oh Quatre, pienso en la fe en estos momentos de desesperación, cuanto has entrado a mi corazón que ya me es imposible ser el viejo Trowa, ese chico misterioso que tu me dijiste de quien te habías enamorado. Aun me amaras al saber cuanto he cambiado por ti. A mis recuerdos llegan el día en que nos dimos el primer beso, lo recuerdas tú.

««»»

-Trowa, tengo algo importante que decirte- te escuche decir con tu cándida voz

-Quatre yo también, y ya no puedo callarlo- te vi llevar tu mano a tu pecho, creo has sentido mi amor, te veo sonreír, jamas antes había visto tu sonrisa tan luminosa como esa vez.

-te amo Trowa- dices aun sonriendo.

Te tomo en mis brazos -yo también te amo-, nos besamos fue tan delicioso sentir tus labios, recorrer tu boca virgen con mi lengua, ser correspondido, sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse, sonreí a tu inocencia.

La falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tu respiración como la mía estaban agitadas, no espere mas y volví a unir mis labios con los tuyos, tu besos me enviciaron, note que tu timidez desapareció, tu legua era tan inquieta como la mía, desee nunca separarme de ti.

-Trowa, nunca me dejes- entendí que dudaste por mucho tiempo en confesar tu amor por mi

-nunca, estaremos los dos junto-

-si-, te acerque mas a mi cuerpo, con tu cabeza en mi pecho, fue una sensación tan agradable que aun puedo sentirla.

««»»

Lo recuerdas Quatre?, recuerdas ese día, yo nunca lo olvidare, ni olvidare el motivo de porque estaba yo ahí.

««»»

-Hola Quatre-

-Trowa, me sorprende nunca me has hablado al trabajo-

-es que tengo algo especial para ti-

-para mi, por que?... oh no lo olvide, hoy cumplimos un mes juntos, lo siento es que ha habido mucho trabajo aquí...-

-no te preocupes-

-es extraño no creí que fueras del tipo que festejan-

-lo hago por ti-

-Trowa te amo tanto-

-pasaré por ti a la hora de comer-

-te estaré esperando impaciente-

Tan solo una hora después, alguien tocaba, yo estaba en tu mansión y me pasaron las visitas, me sorprendí al ver a los chicos, y creo que ellos de verme ahí.

-Trowa que haces aquí?- me pregunto Duo, que al ver su mano sujeta a la de Heero entendí lo que tenían esos dos. -qué le hiciste a Quatre?- me pregunto con enojo en broma

-esta trabajando- fue todo lo que le conteste

-nosotros veníamos a ver a Winner y te vemos aquí Barton, no me digas que lo que tienen eso dos es contagioso?- me pregunto refiriéndose a Heero y a Duo, este ultimo sonrío en señal de triunfo

-creo que si Wufei-

-que horror-

-y Quatre a que hora llega?- me pregunto Heero, se nota que Duo lo ha cambiado, su gesto ya no es tan frío.

-pasare por él, quieren acompañarme- no me preocupo que modificaran mis planes, se que te gustaría vernos a todos juntos.

-si- contesto Duo, mientras los demás me acompañaban al auto.

Y al llegar mi tragedia comenzó.

««»»

Mis lagrimas corren al recordarlo, han pasado ya dos meses, tomo tu mano y la acaricio con vehemencia.

-Quatre, despierta hoy exactamente cumpliremos tres meses juntos, y quisiera pasarlo contigo a mi lado, pero no así, sino contigo sonriendo con tus ojos brillando de alegría-

Espero una respuesta pero no llega.

-Quatre sabes cual seria el mejor regalo que me podrías dar?, lo sabes?-

Un ruido en el cardiógrafo me atemoriza, pero al ver el trazo sonrío, volteo a verte, tus párpados tiemblan, mi corazón late con fuerzas por la alegría que me ha inundado.

-Quatre- te llamo para que sepas que estoy ahí, unas lágrimas escapan al ver nuevamente tus ojos, están algo opacados, pero lo que importa es que puedo verlos.

Te veo mover tus labios, al parecer quieres decirme algo, llevo mi mano a tu frente -Quatre, cuanto desee que despertaras-

-Trowa- escuche a través de la mascarilla.

Una enfermera ha entrado a revisar tus signos vitales, la veo y me sonríe, estas bien, no hay ya nada de que preocuparnos, volteo nuevamente a verte, tu mano por fin aprieta la mía, la llevo a mi mejilla y la froto en ella.

-te amo- y ahí encuentro la sonrisa que deseaba ver para hoy, por lo visto los deseos si se cumplen.

««»»

Por fin te han dado de alta, te llevo a tu casa, no sabes lo que te espera ahí.

Al entrar, un grito de "sorpresa", te hace brincar; lo vez Quatre aquí están todos, festejando que hayas vuelto con nosotros, conmigo, mientras los demás te saludan y te dan regalos por tu recuperación, tu hermana se me acerca.

-gracias- me dice, no entiendo porque -tu amor fue quien nos lo trajo de vuelta- me abraza y le correspondo, fui yo?, no, fuimos ambos. Volteas a vernos y sonríes a ambos.

««»»

La fiesta ha acabado, te ha cansado y ahora descansas en tu cama, cuantas veces te vi así, dormido pero ahora se que es diferente, porque se que en la mañana despertaras, me acuesto a tu lado, te acurrucas a mi lado y yo te abrazo, antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero quiero tenerte cerca, saber que estas cerca,... Quatre no quiero perderte.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Como dice la Tía Gúmena: El amor es infinito al igual que el tiempo, por desgracia el cuerpo se descompone, disfruta al máximo. Review please.


End file.
